


It Works

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Sentinels and Guides are known, Jim and Blair meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Works

Blair and Holly sat together in the Guide Registration Center of Cascade waiting for the Counselor to call them back. Holly kept smiling hugely while Blair looked on, trying to remain passive and appear uninterested in the surroundings. Inside he was quivering with fear. Blair had been classified as a Guide since he was sixteen and he had first entered college at Rainier University, but it had never been that important to him. It was now that ten years later Blair was having trouble.

 

Headaches, cramps, chills and night sweats to start with, plus he couldn’t keep most of his food down and what he could eat was so bland and without nourishment that he was rapidly losing weight. In class today he had actually fainted in the middle of a lecture. His teaching assistant, Holly Maxwell, had been worried and insisted that they go to the hospital to find out what was wrong, but Blair already suspected it was his lack of a bond finally taking a toll. That it was Bonding Sickness.

 

Once he finally, and reluctantly, explained this to Holly she immediately changed course and took him to the one place that she knew would help him. So he was here in the Guide Center waiting to be registered and put in the system. His arguments against it had all fallen on deaf ears. Holly, a Guide Bonded since she was 21, was having none of his usual obfuscation about work commitments and time constraints. The truth of the matter was, Blair was sick and this was what could cure him and she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

 

One of the white doors across the room opened and a kindly looking older woman waved them both into her office. The Counselor wore a name badge that pronounced her as ‘Flo’ and Blair smiled, getting a good look at her. ‘So this is what a Flo looks like. Interesting.’ He wasn’t really interested, but he was trying to keep calm about all of this and so little inane things like this stray thought kept bouncing around in his head. A hand on his shoulder urged him to sit in the seat waiting for him and he glanced back at the warm smile that Holly sent his way.

 

The Counselor cleared her throat and read the thin file she had laid out on her desk. “All right, Mr. Sandburg—“

 

“Dr. Sandburg.” Blair interrupted her by rote. He had worked hard for his title and he was forever reminding people of that fact. Flo glanced back at her file, made a notation and then continued.

 

“My apologies, Dr. Sandburg. It says here you were classified as a level 5 Guide yet you’ve managed to live without the protective power of a Sentinel since you were 16, correct?” Flo’s voice held a note of wonder as she spoke and Blair stifled the urge to sigh. People always thought that if you were a Guide that you needed protection from the big bad world full of emotions out there, that the pressure of trying to make it on your own wasn't possible. He was proof they were wrong, after all he'd managed ten years before getting sick.

 

But then, he was also ten years behind in the process of learning all the social graces to meeting and connecting with a Sentinel, courting and maybe even finding his soul mate. He wasn’t sure what to do or how to do it, and he was running out of time to learn. So that’s why he was here, at Holly’s insistence. And to be truthful he had to admit that she was right.

 

Already, almost from the moment he walked into the room, he felt less pressure in his chest and his head. He was relaxing in the chair he was sitting on and actually feeling more comfortable by the second. He glanced back at Holly and smiled weakly. Holly grinned back, “Mechanical dampeners in the ceiling. The music you can’t hear is of a soothing quality and the scent you can’t smell is sandalwood. A Sentinel would be able to sense these, but a Guide only finds them comforting.”

 

Blair nodded, not bothering to really look or search out the little bits of comfort she pointed out. He understood aroma therapy and meditation. It was usually what he would have at home as well, but it hadn’t been working the last few days. “Something else is at work, isn’t it?”

 

Holly looked to Flo, who smiled and nodded. “Yes, there are also three Sentinel/Guide pairs in the general vicinity. The bonds that they share tend to overflow for those around them and give off warm, calm feelings. It’s why people like bonded pairs most.”

 

Blair sighed with relief as his shields finally felt normal, not struggling to hold themselves in place against the barrage he usually associated with everyday life. Flo took that as a sign to continue her questions. “So, you were 16 when you were classified. Tell me what happened to keep you from continuing on to training and so on?”

 

Blair shrugged, it was no big secret after all. “I was in school for Anthropology. The Counselor back then said I could afford to wait a little while longer, a year or so. Before I knew it, with school and travelling out of the country several times on various trips, 10 years had gone by and I woke up one day with headaches, dizziness and all that.”

 

Flo nodded her understanding. “Well time can get away from you quite often. You were lucky to have Ms. Maxwell as your assistant. She and her Sentinel, Shawn Rutherford, have been volunteers here for several years.”

 

Blair knew Holly was blushing, he could feel the unease in her aura. But he ignored it, as did Flo and they continued with their conversation. Flo was pulling out a questionnaire that she began checking things off on. “All right, let’s get to this. Name?”

 

Blair rolled his eyes, she knew his name. A prod from behind by Holly told him to get with it and start answering so he dutifully replied, “Blair Sandburg.”

 

“Middle initial?”

 

Blair shook his head, “No.”

 

Flo smiled and continued, monologuing to herself as she went down the list. “Age is 26, hair brown, eyes blue, gender is male. Preference?”

 

Blair blinked. “What?”

 

“What sexual preference?” Flo repeated. And then she gently explained, “In most typical Sentinel/Guide pairings, the act of Bonding can become quite stimulating to the point of sexual activities. It helps to narrow down the search parameters if we know your sexual preference. Heterosexual and we would narrow down to females only. Homosexual and it would be males only.”

 

Blair stared at the woman. It was not something he had consciously thought of before, that his Sentinel might want to have sex with him during or after the heightened emotional and sensual connection of bonding. He looked back at Holly helplessly and she smiled back. To Flo she replied, “He’s Bisexual. Go ahead and open the board.”

 

Blair blanched and looked back at Flo who just nodded and marked it down. “Now, to find out what you could be looking for in a potential match. Tell me about your work. Give me a typical Blair Sandburg day.”

 

Blair swallowed thickly before answering, “Busy.”

 

Holly snorted. "That's a bit of an understatement. The man never stops - why do you think I had to drag him in here?"

 

“Well I have a lot of commitments,” Blair replied in defense. Flo raised an arched brow in a request for more information. Holly was all too happy to continue her argument for her friend.

 

“You take on too much!” To Flo she said directly, “He is not tenured, and has just recently received his doctorate. He takes every single teaching class he can get his hands on, tutoring classes, discussion meetings, anything that will get him cash so that he can pay his bills and student loans.”

 

“Holly, she doesn’t need to know my financial situation,” Blair hissed. Flo raised a hand for attention.

 

“Actually, Dr. Sandburg that was going to be in my next list of questions. In most cases the Sentinel/Guide pairings will join their monies together in order to help each other financially.” Flo gazed back at him earnestly while all Blair could think was that he did not want to be seen as a charity case. Flo didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. “Also your place of residence tells me that you live in the Warehouse district. Most Unbonded Guides tend to look for space in their residencies, not wanting a lot of people and their emotions crowding them. Once Bonded, a Guide can handle any sort of living environment, but they feel most comfortable living with their Sentinel.”

 

Blair was now staring at his feet. He did live in a warehouse and he was living alone. He also wasn’t doing too well with his money. It was hard to live within his means when he wasn’t getting the funds that other professors were. His dissertation wasn’t something publish worthy; it was a means to an end. And now that the end had come, he was working hard to repay his debts and stretching himself so thin that he was killing himself. “So what else do you need to know?”

 

Flo apparently decided to take a different track as she shifted her questions to something a little more straightforward. "Is there anything that you positively DON'T want?"

 

Blair thought about that for a moment before formulating an answer. "Clingy... I have shown I don't need a constant companion, I think I would like a partner who is also not too needy. Someone to share with, but not fall into any sort of codependence with."

 

Flo grinned as she wrote this down, then set down her pen and looked him squarely in the eyes. “I think we can find someone to fit those needs, Dr. Sandburg.”

 

Blair tried to match her smile, albeit less intense. “I do hope, Ms. Flo, that you are right.”

 

o-O-o

 

“Of all the bone-brained, idiotic, selfish acts of stupidity! What the hell were you thinking, Ellison? Typically I don’t have to worry about you haring off after a criminal without backup—“ Simon Banks was in rare form right about now. Jim was trying to take his shirt off without it sticking to him any more than it already was, but with Simon practically hovering over him like a mother hen Jim was finding it more than a bit difficult. Jim finally had to answer him in order to get a modicum of elbow room and a break for his poor sensitive ears.

 

“I had Rafe and Brown. I didn’t go off without backup Simon; I just wasn’t expecting the guy to run into a paint store.” Jim tried to put on a helpless air about himself but Simon wasn’t having it.

 

“Yes, and I'm exceedingly thankful you're getting over your lone wolf tendencies, but as it turned out they weren't the right kind of backup for you in this case, now were they? You are not supposed to chase after perps into an area that has been deemed ‘Sentinel dangerous’ by the Sentinel/Guide Protection Center, not unless you get a Guide.” Simon glared down at Jim and Jim couldn’t help but stare at his feet. “We’ve gone over this time and again, Jim, you need a Guide.”

 

“I’m trying to find a Guide, Simon!” Jim snapped back irritably. He’d been searching for a Guide for the last four years to no avail. He had his name on the register, like a good Sentinel. He would do just about anything to have a Guide, especially right now with Simon breathing down his neck. Simon opened his mouth to growl at him again when Jim’s cell phone rang.

 

Holding a hand up to Simon, Jim slipped the phone from its case, flipped it open and checked the number displayed. He smiled as he pressed ‘send’. “Ellison.”

 

#”Sentinel Ellison, this is the Registration Center. It looks like we may have a match for you.”# The voice on the other end was calm and collected, professional. Jim released a heavy sigh. No matter how calm they tried to be, he could tell that there was a significant ‘but’ coming along.

 

“That’s the good news, what’s the bad news?” Jim pressed. The voice hesitated before answering.

 

#”The Guide in question is suffering Bonding Sickness.”# Another pause. Then, #”Sentinel, you can refuse to meet this person if you are unsure.”#

 

Bonding Sickness. A Guide who had never Bonded with a Sentinel and had waited so long that now they were suffering. He could say no. It would be his right to give this one a pass with a thank you and good day. But Simon was still standing there, waiting for Jim to make a move. Jim stared Simon directly in the eye and said, “I’ll meet the Guide.”

 

Simon blinked but Jim had already dismissed him and was taking in the information that the person on the other end of the line was giving him. He barely noticed when Simon had left the locker room. When the call was completed, Jim quickly took his clothes off and climbed into a shower. He had agreed to meet with this person at a neutral setting, but he wanted to make a good impression. And smelling like turpentine was not such a hot idea for a first impression. Thankfully he didn’t have any directly on him or he’d be contending with a rash on top of everything else.

 

After a blissfully hot shower and after he had dried and pulled on clean clothes, Jim headed up to his desk to make sure that there was nothing pressing for his attention before he left for the night. Simon was in his office, but only raised a hand and nodded his direction through the window. Jim nodded back and left. He knew that Simon worried about him. He wasn’t trying to get himself killed. He was just trying to do what he knew best.

 

He left soon after and headed for his truck. He just hoped that this one wasn’t like the last couple of Guides he had met. All ‘Martha Stewart’ and so on. He didn’t need a wife, he’d already had that. It hadn’t gone well. He was not looking for a repeat of that by any means. “God please let this one be able to stand on their own two feet for a change.”

 

o-O-o

 

Blair finished grading the last paper and entering in the last test grade to his computer before hitting print. He checked his watch and was pleased to note that his office hours were now over and he felt he could leave with a clear conscience. He was just about to step out when Holly came up to his door. “Hey Holly, did you need anything?”

 

Holly smiled at him. “You got a call from the Center. A Sentinel has been found who matches you on three levels. Genetic, Empathic *and* Personality.”

 

Suddenly all the air went out of Blair. He was matched? That fast? “Oh goddess.”

 

Holly couldn’t help grinning at her friend. “I made the reservations for the two of you to meet at the Center Hotel, you have a suite for the night - long enough to have dinner, some conversation, and maybe more. If nothing happens, no harm no foul. You both leave with a hearty handshake and a heartfelt ‘see ya round’.”

 

Blair wasn’t sure what he felt about all of this. Holly appeared happy, and maybe he should be happy as well. But all he felt was an irrational fear that this was going way too well. And then again, maybe this was his happy ending. Maybe he was meant to find a Sentinel just like this. Only way to find out was to go see this Sentinel. “Okay, where am I meeting this guy and what time?”

 

o-O-o

 

The Sentinel/Guide Center in fact encompassed a large complex of buildings in the middle of the downtown including Schools, Hospitals and Laboratories. It also had a number of specialty homes and hotels with Meeting/Bonding rooms that were close to it all in case of emergencies. It was to one of these Suites that Blair arrived after rushing to his home, showering, changing into clean clothes and shaving.

 

He was nervous, he knew this. He only hoped it didn’t show too much. Climbing out of the car and going into the Hotel, Blair went straight to the front desk and gave his name and designation for the meeting. The Hotel Concierge called for a Bellhop to escort Blair to one of the top floors and to the Suite that would possible hold his destiny.

 

The lobby downstairs was packed with people coming in and going out, meeting family and loved ones, meeting for the first time or thirtieth time. Blair struggled to filter it all out as he walked into the elevator with the Bellhop and until the doors closed.

 

They stopped on the third floor and the bellhop waved a hand in front of him for Blair to leave the car. “It’s the only suite on this floor, sir. Have a good night and good luck.” The doors closed on him and Blair was left alone. He took a deep breath, let it out calmly and headed for the door at the end of the hall.

 

Knocking on the door, he prepared himself for his first look at the potential Sentinel. When the door opened he realized he was so not ready for what was waiting for him. Sexy was the first word to come to mind. One would have thought ‘big’ or ‘muscular’ but no, all Blair could think was ‘Oh my gods he’s sexy as hell!’

 

The other man moved from the doorway and gestured an invitation for Blair to enter. He took the invitation and stepped through the doorway into the suite. The Sentinel reached out and helped him slip off his coat and Blair didn’t make mention of how the man sniffed the lapels of it before hanging it on the rack.

 

Blair took a turn around the suite, taking in the kitchenette, the bathroom, the bedroom in the wings. It was a perfectly cozy apartment setting with a nice view of downtown Cascade. Blair turned his attention back to the Sentinel and held out his hand. “Blair Sandburg.”

 

The Sentinel took the offered hand and shook it warmly while offering his own introduction. “Jim Ellison, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Blair grinned. "Thanks, it's mutual."

 

After that Blair was hit with the 'Blind Date' awkward feeling from hell, and from the uncomfortable look on Jim's face he was feeling it too. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay, we've done the cordial introductions - at least to the point of getting names - so where do we go from here? Occupations? Hobbies? Toilet paper over or under?"

 

Jim smiled and suddenly Blair wanted to fall upon him and kiss that sweet mouth and – whoa! Okay so that was interesting. Instead he walked over to the sofa sitting in the living area and got comfortable. Jim came with him and they sat looking at each other with dopey eyes before finally Jim broke the new silence.

 

“Detective with Major Crimes of Cascade’s Police Department. I like Basketball and watching the Jags – be it on the TV or courtside. And I prefer over.”

 

Blair stifled the urge to giggle, settled for a small snort instead. “Lemme guess, you like to make one of those little triangle points like in the fancy hotels.”

 

“Only after I’ve first changed it,” Jim admitted. This time Blair *did* laugh out loud. It only lasted for a little while before Blair pulled himself together.

 

“Well since we are sitting down, I guess I can give you *my* stuff. I have a doctorate in Cultural Anthropology, a Masters degree in Forensic Anthropology and Pathology, a Bachelors degree in Psychology and I minored in Sociology.” At Jim’s incredulous look Blair shrugged and explained, “I like to learn things. Guess you could say it’s my hobby. That and the Jags. I also like to play basketball and the guitar, not at the same time mind you.”

 

Jim’s face had gone from ‘surprised’ to ‘interested’ in the space of a heartbeat. Then he smirked and said, “Next you’ll be telling me you took the profiling course Quantico offers while you were Majoring in Psychology.”

 

“Top of my class, thank you very much,” Blair replied grinning while Jim’s face went blank. "I did say that I like to learn things, didn't I? Well, the course was offered and I took it." Blair paused for a beat and then offered up, "I actually used part of it when I wrote my final dissertation."

 

If he had wanted to impress the Sentinel it appeared he had succeeded, but actually he was just trying to be as honest as possible. Either way he subsided back into silence with a shrug of one shoulder and a tipping of his head down.

 

“Cop of the year three years running. I guess other than that I can’t really compare.” Jim’s contribution appeared rather humbling. Blair looked him over again, some nagging thought about this humble Sentinel that Blair knew told more about him than what he was saying. Just then there was a knock on the door which Jim jumped up to answer. It was room service, pushing a wheeled cart into the room and over to the table in the dining area. Blair watched from over the back of the couch while Jim hovered over the waiter doing his job.

 

When the waiter was finished setting out the dinner, he left with the cart. Jim locked the door behind him, double checked it, and then set about sniffing over the entrée’s. Blair came around to the table but didn’t sit down until Jim invited him to with a wave of his hand. Jim whipped off the top of the entrée in front of Blair to reveal a salmon dinner that appeared perfect. Jim sat across from him with a roast beef dinner. Blair looked down at his dinner, which looked lovely, but he felt no appetite, something he had been struggling with for over a week now. Jim was cutting a bite from his roast when he noticed Blair not eating.

 

“I hope I wasn’t out of line. I was nervous getting here and ordered ahead for the fish, since I know that Guides are more inclined to want very healthy foods. Did I overstep? Maybe you wanted something else?”

 

Blair shook his head and held a hand up in supplication. “No, it’s fine. Perfect, in fact. I just can’t seem to keep stuff down anymore.”

 

Jim’s expression became pained as he realized the implications of Blair’s explanation. “Damn Bonding Sickness.”

 

Blair shrugged. “Food has very little taste anymore. Sleeping is difficult and being around anyone for any length of time is a chore. Except right now.” He looked over at Jim and smiled weakly. Jim joined him in the smile and then picked up the cover to Blair’s plate and dropped it over the entrée. He stood briefly, picking up the plate and moving it to the kitchenette along with his own, sliding them both in the refrigerator.

 

“We can eat later,” he said by way of explanation when Blair raised a brow in question. Blair nodded and moved to the couch. It was much more inviting. Jim came with him and they sat talking about the latest Jags season for about another hour.

 

While they talked, Jim seemed to shift ever so slightly closer to Blair. He didn’t mind much at first. In fact he was very pleased with the warm buzz he was getting from being with Jim. The closer Jim got, the warmer Blair felt until finally Jim was leaning back against the sofa with Blair in the crook of his arm. Blair didn’t know exactly when he fell asleep; he just knew that it was a sweet slide. He didn’t dream and he didn’t hurt at all.

 

o-O-o

 

Jim watched Blair sleep, wrapped up in his arms and safe. He figured it was the first time in a long time that the younger man had felt such security. While he watched, Jim mused over what he knew so far about the Guide. PhD, Masters, Bachelors, all in subjects that supported each other and the Criminal Justice system. If Jim didn’t know any better he would have thought that Blair had been preparing his whole life to be Jim’s Guide. ‘Maybe he has’ he thought.

 

Blair shifted in his sleep, perhaps picking up on Jim’s emotions or perhaps just dreaming. Perhaps just settling in for a longer, deeper nap. Jim slouched into the couch more and brought Blair with him, arranging him until they were both lying lengthwise with Blair settling his not so considerable weight on Jim. Once they were both comfortable Jim stroked the beautiful hair and soothed Blair into a deeper sleep.

 

It was not uncomfortable, lying there on the couch with the Guide draped over him like a blanket. He wondered if it would feel the same in a year, five years, ten… yeah it would most likely feel just as good as this. He lost track of time while he waited for Blair to wake from his nap. The constant thrumming of his heartbeat lulled Jim into relaxing his breathing. In moments they were breathing in synch, their heartbeats working in time. It felt good.

 

He lost track of time until Blair stirred and lifted his head to stare at him. “I fell asleep?”

 

Jim nodded. “You looked like you needed it.”

 

Blair yawned. “Best sleep I’ve had in quite some time.” He went to sit up only to be held down by Jim. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, sizing each other up. “What do you want, Jim?”

 

It was the one question that Jim had been waiting for and dreading at the same time. But it was better to give him the truth rather than make up a lie. “I want you. As my Guide, as my lover, as my partner.”

 

Blair put up a hand to cover Jim’s mouth but was shocked by the spark of energy that leapt between them. His eyes glittered and Jim felt that first brush of their minds touching. It felt delicious. Jim sat up, taking Blair with him, and latched onto those full lips to merge their flesh as their minds wrapped around each other. But when Jim went to let Blair go, he found the tables had turned as Blair grabbed his head with one hand, holding him in the kiss. The other hand he used to unbutton his shirt and bare skin that Jim’s hands felt hungry to touch.

 

Fingers plucked at clothing, undressing, revealing skin that pebbled with gooseflesh under the cooler air of the room. Jim wrapped Blair up in a hug to warm him to the bone and Blair shuddered. Blair whispered hotly against his neck, “Bedroom?”

 

Jim nodded. “It’ll be warmer under the covers.” He shifted Blair to the couch and off his lap so that he could stand and offer a hand to help Blair to his feet. Ever mindful of where they walked, Jim led Blair to the bedroom where they fell upon each other and then upon the bed. Before too long they were both naked and caressing newly revealed skin.

 

With gentle strokes Jim brought Blair from shivering with the cold to shaking with fire. Rolling them until Blair was flat on the bed Jim took a good look at the Guide, *his* Guide. If he looked just right, he could see the colorful light that he could only imagine was Blair’s aura. The colors were muted and dull; the sickness of not having a bond was drowning him in pain and sadness. “Oh Blair,” he moaned before diving in for another kiss. Blair arched up against him, brushing their cocks together and igniting a deeper wash of flame in Jim.

 

Whispering words of love and devotion, Jim leaned over to reach in the nearest nightstand and pulled out the tube of lube he had hoped was there. Settling back to stare down at Blair again, he waved the tube before those bright blue eyes and asked, “You or me?”

 

Blair moaned and arched up against him again, whispering, “Me, gods me this time Jim.”

 

Jim felt laughter bubble up within him at the eagerness in his Guide’s voice. “Okay I hear you. I switch as well, but this time you.” Opening the tube, he coated his fingers and began to work them into Blair’s ass. Blair’s eyes widened on the first finger in, but as the second and third were worked in he just sighed and threw his legs open for more contact. When Jim felt that Blair was ready, he withdrew his fingers and began to replace them with his cock. Blair’s eyes rolled back and he cried out when the head popped in first.

 

Jim paused, staring down at Blair and feeling concern. Blair focused his eyes back on Jim and stroked a hand down his arm. “It’s okay, man. I’m fine. It’s just been a while and it feels *so* good.”

 

Jim grinned and set up a rhythm of stroking in and out. Blair rose up to meet each stroke, his eyes locked on Jim’s. With each move, each touch, Jim saw the colors of Blair’s aura vibrate and pulse with life. The greens and blues that made up his calming influence brightened and smoothed out the rough edges that Jim had seen.

 

Blair’s eyes roamed over his body and Jim knew that he was looking at Jim’s aura as well. “What do you see?” he asked in between strokes. Blair looked him over again before answering nearly breathlessly.

 

“A rainbow of muted hues. Reds, yellows, oranges. There’s fire within you that was once all consuming, now is banked. It waits only for the right circumstance to enflame it once again.” Blair bucked up against Jim again, seeking more from him. Jim was happy to give it to him, moving slightly with each thrust until he hit the right spot. He watched as Blair’s aura flared into brightness. He hit that spot over and over again and again until Blair screamed.

 

With that wave of ecstasy Blair’s colors evened out and brightened, shining out and surrounding him. And through association they covered Jim as well. Jim looked down at his hands and saw the colors that Blair had mentioned. Muted, dull and chaotic, they thrashed about on his skin like flames in the fire. Closing his eyes he leaned down and nosed his way under the hair at Blair’s neck, licking the skin and tasting the salt that came from him.

 

Blair moved without thought, tossing his head this way and that, finally leaving himself wide open with his face turned away from Jim. And that’s when Jim saw it, the node just under the skin that he knew would flood them both with bonding heat, first through Blair and then into Jim through their connection. With a feral grin Jim bit down on the skin of Blair’s neck, marking him, claiming him. The reaction was immediate.

 

A wave, a flood of emotion swept through Blair, filling the gaps in his aura and healing him from the inside out. This time when Blair screamed he took Jim with him over the edge and they were both lost to the maelstrom of energy that surrounded them and tied them together. Opening his heart Jim welcomed the bond, clutching it to himself as he clutched Blair to him. They both panted from the exertion, holding on as tightly as they could and relaxing by degrees.

 

After a while Jim sat up off of Blair, gazing down at him with love and adoration that he felt deep inside. The colors of Blair’s aura were fixed and bright, but now they were almost white which is what usually happens when you mix together all the colors of the rainbow. Looking down at his own hands and arms he saw the same bright white that was around Blair. Blair was also looking at his arms and Jim’s body and he no doubt noticed the blinding white light.

 

“So cool. I never knew the bond could be so beautiful,” Blair grinned. Jim rolled to the side, slipping from Blair’s body but not from his heart, and wrapped his arms around his Guide.

 

“Beautiful and full of life. Just like you are now, Blair.” Jim kissed Blair’s cheek and settled down for a much needed nap. Before he could fall asleep, he reached down and pulled the covers over both of them to keep his Guide warm. Blair was still marveling at the colors of his aura, but settled down as soon as he felt the sheets cover him.

 

“Okay man, I get the hint. Rest now, answers later.”

 

Jim grinned against Blair’s neck and challenged, “Rest now, food later and answers when we need them.”

 

Blair grinned as well and snuggled up against the other half of his soul. “That works for me.”

 

~end~


End file.
